Mother, May I?
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia has received a request from the Protectors to pursue the new enemies, but she is concerned about leaving her mother, who is currently nine months pregnant and due any day now. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


Mother, May I?

Summary: Sofia has received a request from the Protectors to pursue the new enemies, but she is concerned about leaving her mother, who is currently nine months pregnant and due any day now. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: And here comes the intro to the rest of the series! It's going to be a rollercoaster till the end, so get ready. Also, Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate! 😊

Note: This is intended to be short but sweet. The next story/episode is MUCH longer. Haha.

*Sixteenth Story/Episode 16*

Sofia was lying on her bed, a newer version of her typical princess dress still on (Amber had insisted she wear it since the siblings had received updated family paintings a few hours ago) and her hair down and scattered along her bed. She was fast asleep, her breathing deep and calm. It was only 3:00 PM, but she was exhausted, and Amber had insisted that she get a nap in since she was starting to get 'cranky.' Despite her annoyed response, the younger princess had complied.

Needless to say, she was rather startled when her Enchantlet activated and Chrysta's insistent voice cut through her sleep.

"Sofia! You there? …Are you _sleeping_?"

Sofia groaned and sat up, rubbing at her eyes with her left hand as she held her right arm in front of her to see her trainer. She yawned once before sighing. "Well, I _was_ …" She frowned curiously. "Is something wrong, Chrysta?" After the incident a few weeks ago with that Rami character, she wasn't about to take any chances or waste any time.

"Well, yes and no." She shrugged. "Nothing dangerous or suspicious up here. But we've done some research based on what Rami told us, and we think we have some information to help you out."

"What are you talking about exactly?" The princess had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to finish her nap.

"I'm sending you on a mission. I want you to pursue the enemy, based on the information we have."

Sofia was dumbstruck. "But… I still have school, and—"

"Don't worry about that. Orion and Vega have already spoken with your headmistress, and she's aware of what's going on. She's even offered a week's leave for you, without any problems whatsoever; your school assignments have even been waived for the week." She grinned. "Pretty neat for a headmistress, huh?"

A sigh escaped the girl. She hadn't intended on others outside of her family and close friends knowing about her double life (so to speak), though she sort of wondered if maybe she should have informed Headmistress Azhalrée of her activities before. She was an understanding woman, so… "But…what about my mom?"

Chrysta's expression changed to one of sympathy. "Oh, that's right. She's due in a few days, isn't she?"

"I can't just leave her, Chrysta. Not when she's this close to having the baby…" She could feel herself becoming a bit emotional, but she immediately held it back. "What kind of daughter would I be if I just left her at this point?"

"I understand, Sofia, really, but… This is important. Your mom will be fine. Your dad and siblings are there, right? She's going to have all the support she needs." She smiled softly. "And she may not even have the baby before you get back."

"How long are we talking, Chrysta?"

"Maybe a few days, tops. Orion has drawn up a plan for you to follow. Apparently, your first stop will be the Kingdom of Helvetica."

The teen's eyes widened at this information. "That's where Sir Finlay and Mrs. Gabriella live. What do they have to do with all this?"

"I'll explain things better when we meet up. Meanwhile, start packing. You need to leave in the morning. I'm sure either Minimus or Skye will be glad to assist you." She suddenly paused and looked up past the position of her Enchantlet before nodding, then glancing back at her charge. "I'll talk to you later, Sofia. And…" She appeared to be a little bit conflicted as she continued, "Sorry…about all of this. I wish there was another way. It'll be fine, though; I promise." She gave one last encouraging smile before shutting off their connection.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Sofia muttered before sighing. She frowned before rolling off her bed, landing on her feet. "I need to talk to Mom…" With that, she left her room and headed off to find Miranda.

* * *

Miranda was happily reclining on her bed, a book clutched in her hands and a serene smile on her face. It was rare that she got to read anymore, so this bit of peace and quiet was much welcomed. She glanced up as she heard a knock on the door, and she laughed lightly before setting the book aside. "Never fails… Come in!"

Sofia slowly ambled inside, a perplexed look on her face. "Mom…"

"I know that look. That's the 'Mom-I-have-a-problem-and-don't-know-how-to-fix-it' look." She shifted the book to the bedside table before patting the mattress next to her. "Come here and let's talk."

The princess nodded and moved over to the bed, climbing onto it and sitting next to her mother. She gave the woman an apologetic expression. "The Protectors are sending me on a mission tomorrow…"

"Oh." It wasn't entirely unheard of at this point, but Miranda was still having a little trouble adjusting to her daughter's role as a Protector. Not that she didn't trust the other Protectors or believe in Sofia's ability, but she was her daughter. She still worried about her and pondered over her safety, especially since she was still so young. Whether fifteen or fifty, she'd still worry about her baby girl. "And…you don't want to go?"

"I do, but… W-Well, actually, I know that I _should_ go, but honestly, I'm worried about _you_."

Miranda blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, Mom… You're supposed to have the baby any day now, and if I left, I'd feel like I was abandoning you because of my obligations to the Protectors. My family is everything to me, and having to put that aside for the sake of a mission is really bothering me."

"Oh, Sofia…" She sat up a bit more and reached out, clasping her daughter's hands. "Sweetie, I'm going to be just fine. Your father is here, and so are Amber and James. Baileywick will probably be stopping by every five minutes to check on me too." She grinned as Sofia laughed. "If you need to go, go. It's part of your duty, and I can appreciate that. I doubt the baby will be here before you get back anyway." She paused. "How long _will_ you be gone exactly?"

"Chrysta said just a few days."

"Oh, well, that's not a problem." She chuckled. "I'm not in labor. I'm not even feeling much discomfort. I think this kid is just going to take his or her precious time getting here."

Sofia smiled, feeling more assured. "Okay…"

"Why don't you take Cedric with you though? I'd feel better if you had someone with you."

The princess giggled. "I'd already planned on asking him. Am I that predictable?"

Miranda grinned. "When it comes to Cedric, yes." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the teen's forehead. "You're growing up so fast. I know you're meant to do great things, and you've proven that time and time again. Don't let doubt hold you back." She winked. "We're all waiting for you when you return anyway."

Sofia smiled peacefully. "Thanks, Mom." She reached out and hugged her. "I love you."

Miranda smiled as she returned the hug. "I love you too." She placed her forehead against Sofia's. "Now go, and be careful."

Sofia nodded. "I will."

The end (and to be continued in "Beyond Enchancia's Gates")

(Next Story/Episode 17: Beyond Enchancia's Gates)


End file.
